iTold you so
by mihaelak22
Summary: Sam and Freddie stayed best friends after they broke up. Sam is dating a guy who has a secret.When she finds out Freddie is the one to hold her and keep her safe. What is the secret. Come and find out...


**AU: I've been thinking about this story for awhile now, so here it is. I was inspired by my friends Tyler and Julia. Julia gave me a lot of ideas too, so this story is partly hers. Also, special thanks to Pock for proofreading this story and giving me a few ideas as well. Check out his stories at **

**www. /u/1372769/Pock**

**Please leave me a review! :)**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"This is a really good movie," I said while finishing the popcorn Freddie made me. Of course, I didn't let him touch my popcorn.  
He was focused on a spot on the ground. He didn't even hear me." Freddie!"  
"Ouch" He screamed like a girl. "What?" He hadn't been listening to me, so I pinched him. Something was wrong with him today.  
"Sam we need to talk"  
"Okay what is it? Should I stop eating my popcorn?" I put another handful of the popcorn in my mouth.  
"Yeah, it's pretty serious." He sighed "A few days ago I saw Chad with another woman."  
"So? They were probably working on something together." I didn't want to believe that he was cheating.  
"No, Sammy," he said, looking concerned. "I'm sorry… they were making out in his car."  
"You jerk! I don't believe you! Chad isn't that kind of guy. Why would you tell me something like that?" I was letting my anger take over again.  
"Sam… I …."  
"No! Don't! I don't want to hear your explanations and apologizes. I'm outta here." I headed for the door, but before I left I turned around. "You really know how to screw up a nice afternoon, Benson." I slammed the door behind me. As I was walking down the hallway I heard a crash. I bet he hit something.

* * *

The next few days we weren't talking. Well… more like I wasn't talking to him. He was calling me, sending me messages and even flowers to say sorry that he offended me. Despite his efforts, I couldn't forgive him. He was the friend I count on to help protect my heart. How he could joke about something like that? How he could betray my trust? Freddie knew Chad very well. Chad was a good guy… at least with me.

The next night I got another call from Freddie. I'd had it with him. Can't he see I just want him to leave me alone! I answered, preparing myself to tell him to go fuck himself.

"What?" I shouted

"Sam, before you hang up on me just listen. You are …I really care about you okay? I won't let anyone hurt you. Yesterday I saw him again. This time I have proof. I just want you to be happy. I'm coming over to show you. Please don't be mad." There were a few silent moments. "Are you still there Sam?"  
"Yes. I … I am here. Okay let's see your proof."  
20 minutes later, Benson was at my place. I remained silent when he entered the apartment. He handed me an envelope. He kissed me on the cheek and left. What the hell he was doing?

Feeling very confused, I sat on my couch and put away the envelope. I didn't want to know what was in it, but I couldn't help it. I stared at the envelope for half an hour trying to decide whether I wanted to open it or not. I trust Chad… right? After 10 more minutes I finally opened it. Inside were three pictures. In the first picture, Chad was holding another woman's hand, smiling at her. In the next picture, they were hugging… and his hand was on her butt! And in the third picture, they were kissing.

Chad had gone way out of line! I was furious. I grabbed my purse, stormed out of the apartment, got into my car, and went straight to Chad's place. I had a key to the front door so I didn't knock. I stormed in to find him sitting on the couch watching sports as always.  
"We need to talk"  
"What is it cuteness?" he asked so calmly that he made me think Freddie edited the photos.  
"What are these?" I showed him the photos. He was looking at them not saying anything for a couple of minutes, a look of horror on his face. He was searching for the right words I guess.  
I heard a new voice come from down the hallway. "Baby, why didn't you come and join me in the shower?" Out of the bathroom came the same slut from the photos. She was wrapped in my green towel.  
"You bastard! I knew Freddie wouldn't lie me, why didn't I believe him. How could you do that to me? You arrogant son of a bitch! I hate you! I swear if you ever talk to me again I will kill you with my bare hands." I took my purse and looked at the girl "And you are a whore."

He didn't even try to stop me. He just let me go. He'd been fooling me all this time. Tears started coming out of my eyes. I needed someone and at first, Carly came to mind, but instead I went to Freddie. He was the one who told me about it. I wanted to say I am sorry I hadn't believed him. I wanted him to hold me again…like the way he did when we were dating. I got into my car and drove to Bushwell as fast as I could.

When I got into the elevator I pressed the number eight button. When the elevator stopped I ran crying to his door and knocked on it. It was probably around 1 a.m. I figured he was sleeping but I kept on knocking. A few minutes later he opened the door. He was wearing his blue checkered pajama pants and a Galaxy Wars T-shirt.

"Sam? What the hell is going on?" I kept looking down so he wouldn't see my tears. But I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around his neck and started crying even harder.  
"Oh Sam don't! It's okay. Come on!" He led me to his couch and sat next to me.  
"You were right Freddie," I sobbed. "You were totally right. I can't believe it. He cheated on me. I saw her. I …" My tears were too much to let me say everything I was thinking. I was quickly losing control. I thought he loved me. He was so nice with me. The only boy who ever really loved me had been Freddie…  
"No Sam. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't!" he hugged me and held me in his arms. I sobbed into his neck as he held me in his strong arms.  
"It will all be alright! I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore!" he then kissed the top of my head. That's all I remember before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up and felt someone's arms around me. I thought maybe I'd been dreaming and Chad was hugging me but I soon realized it was Freddie. He was still asleep. I pick up my head and saw that he'd carried me from the couch to his bed last night after I fell asleep in his arms. I watched him sleep… he looks so adorable when he sleeps.  
I remember the time when we were dating and I used to spend the nights here. We used to lie in his bed for the most of the day just talking to each other about silly things like gummy bears and stupid videos and techy stuff. I felt him start moving. He then opened his eyes.  
"Good morning"

He smiled to me with that smile that always made me melt down. "Good morning" I smiled too but I realized I was still in his arms. I really liked it but I felt awkward and got up from our laying position.  
"How do you feel? I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it," he said kindly.  
"It happened so fast. I went to him and then I saw her and started shouting and came here and…"  
"It's okay!" Freddie interrupted. "You don't need to think about it anymore. Its in the past. Do you want some coffee? There is a nice little café just down the road that I've been wanting to try out. I heard they make really good coffee and pancakes." He was being so kind to me. In that moment, the realization hit me like a bolt of lightning. I still love Freddie. I never stopped loving him actually.  
"Okay. I really want pancakes with chocolate right now." I smiled. We changed, well he changed I stayed with the same clothes, and went to that restaurant. We had a really good breakfast during which we talked about all sorts of things.  
While we were walking back to the Bushwell parking lot where I left my car the previous night, we saw Chad walking towards us. He looked at us. The asshole was about to hit the fan.  
"I see you already trapped another fool" he said. I saw how Freddie clinched his fist. "Run away while you can man." He continued.  
I was ready to sock him in the face, but before I could, Freddie stepped forward.  
"That's it!" he shouted. Before I realized what he was doing, Freddie had hit Chad so hard that he knocked him to the ground. "You think you can break her heart and then blame it on her! You are entirely to blame, you bastard. Sam is a fierce lover, you shunkbag. She gave you everything you son-of-a-bitch. She gave you all you wanted. I am not letting you talk to her like that. You had the most amazing girl next to you and you lost her. I think you're the biggest fool on the Earth."  
Chad got up. He'd clearly taken offense to his words, and looked quite pissed that Freddie had hit him. With an ugly grimace on his face he charged. Freddie didn't dodge in time and Chad hit him in the jaw. They started fighting, throwing punches left and right. It was ridiculous. Freddie was gaining the upper hand and knocked Chad to the ground once more, but I got between them just before Freddie was about to hit him a fourth time. Freddie stopped.  
"Sam get out of my way! I am gonna give this pansy what he deserves for hurting you," he said. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it but still I wasn't going to let him beat up Chad. Chad was no match for Freddie.  
"Freddie, please let's just go home!"  
He nodded and I grabbed his hand. Freddie turned around to see Chad who still flat on his ass, just watching us.  
We went up to his apartment and I took out the first aid kid. I still remember where Marissa kept it.

We sat on the couch and I started wiping away the blood from his face.  
"Freddie, why did you hit him? Look what he did to you!"  
"Because I will never let anyone treat my princess like that" My heart jumped. He called me his princess.  
"Freddie, I can fight my battles. I am a big girl."  
"I know you are" he said with a smirk "But I couldn't just stand there and let that jackass besmirch your name… I care about you too much to let that happen."  
He reached forward and gently rubbed my cheek with his hand before leaning in. I froze, unable to move from excitement. When our lips touched a fire was ignited within me. For a moment I was frozen but the fire helped me thaw and I started kissing back. Our lips moved in perfect sync. More than anything I wanted to show him my love. I needed to let him know I never stopped loving him. As the fire grew, so did our passion. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him deeper into the kiss, nipping his lip as I did so. I pulled him towards me and he pushed back, guiding me onto my back on the couch. Our lips danced and I let a soft moan escape from my lips as I surrendered to my prince, allowing him to push my wrists down behind my head. After nearly 40 seconds of lip locking, he broke the kiss and sat up. He had a dorky smile on his face as he pulled me back to a sitting position as well.  
"So, does this mean we are back together?" he asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah, it does." I whispered. My breath hit his lips. My hands were around his neck. I pushed him down and kissed him again. This time he was on his back and I was in control… I had missed his lips so much but now they are mine again. Thanks Chad, you stupid cheater! Your foolishness brought my Freddie back to me.


End file.
